Bad to me
by trudyscollection
Summary: Ruth Anderson is best friends with George Harrison, and has been since they were wee little kiddies running around the back alleys of Liverpool. But Ruth is introduced to John Lennon, and begins to fall in love. The only problem? George and his beautiful brown eyes. The love story of the girl next door, and some Beatles.
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking weather." I muttered as I glumly walked in the pouring rain. The last thing I wanted was to be sick, and as I had the sniffles a lot, this walk would probably make me have a little cough tomorrow. Bloody colds. They always come at the wrong time. Like when your about to go out on the town, or have your picture taken. Of course, I could probably count on one hand the times I had been out on the town at night, and I had only had several professional pictures taken of myself in my entire life, so I could probably count that on one hand too. The thing's I think of when I'm alone.

The bus stop wasn't that far away, luckily I didn't have to walk all the way across Liverpool every day. Sometimes I did, I'd wait the extra half an hour for George to be let out and we'd walk home together. But today was raining, and I was pretty sure he had band practice. That was all he ever talked about now. It was either all the songs him and his mates could play, or what silly stunts him Paul and John had pulled, or what new chords they had all learned. Of course I didn't mind that much. I mean, I didn't have much to talk about.

"Hey Ruthy!" I turned at my name being called. Marcy was running towards me, wet hair plastered on her cheeks. "Wait up!" I laughed and stopped so she could catch up. "Fuckin 'ell girl, you tore out of pretty fast!"

"Didn't want to miss the early bus. I get talkin to Lil and next thing I know I'm on the late one."

"Since when do you care bout gettin back home?" she asked with a smile.

"Bloody rain. You know how I catch colds quickly." I said.

"Well your not that bad. I'm worse then you meself." she said.

Marcy was one of my good friends. She didn't live in the funding houses like I did. In fact, she was quite posh. She didn't even have the bloody connected houses that almost everyone else lived in it seemed. Marcy was quite a different person. She was loud, quiet, smart, and stupid all in one. She had the worst mood swings ever. When it came for her time of the month, everyone would just avoid her for a few days. Another thing about her was she had been on 10 000 dates, and she wasn't very good looking. I always found that weird, because almost every male in Liverpool from 14 to 25 wanted to get in your pants. Well in my case I'm pretty sure no one wanted into my knickers. Only the really desperate ones.

"So did you hear the big news?" Marcy asked. The only problem with Marcy is that she was quite the social butterfly, and had the habit of telling people like me useless information about people that people like me could give less of a shit about.

"Nope." I said with a sigh.

"Well today in gym class, someone said that the girls school has been getting low on cash. Not as many girls are coming here as they have more schools around where you live now." she said pulling some gum out of her pocket. "They might collide us with the boys school."

"Unfortunately that'll be just a rumour. No bloody way that the Innys's broke. Best school in Liddypool." I said with a sigh.

"Well here we are. I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye Ruthy!" Marcy said before running down the street. Marcy just lived another 2 blocks over and would be home in a few minutes as she was running. I would be home in about 45 minutes to a hour. Fucking posh people, get all the lucky breaks.

"Ruth? That you?" I heard Mum call.

"Yea, just me." I said kicking off my shoes and throwing my bags on the floor. Danny's lay beside mine.

My little brother hadn't gotten into the Inny as I had, and was forced to go to a normal school nearer to here.

I wouldn't mind being in his shoes. I remember George and I had decided to fail our tests so we could go to the same school. But we decided against it as George was a year older and we would have to wait a year. Of course, he was 11 and I was 10 and we should of just failed anyway. I could be with him at lunch at least. At the girls school you could only leave if you were signed out by your parents at lunch. This was all because some girl got caught banging in the back field last year. This caused me not to go have a smoke with George and Paul at lunch. "Well could you come in here? I need you to fetch me some things." My mothers voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh Mum I just got in! It's raining!" I wined. I heard her shoes along the tile in the kitchen and she appeared in its doorframe.

"I need this for tonight and I need it now. The Harrisons are coming over for dinner." she said. I felt a smile beam on my face. That meant George was coming over. "Louise is making her chocolate brownies, and her salad, which means I need too…."

"Make you chicken pot pie!" I said with a smile. Mrs Harrison and my mother seemed to love to have these cooking awards. George and I loved to point it out, but mainly me. George usually didn't care as he just liked to eat. Mum smiled at me.

"Right, but scoot! I need it now!" she exclaimed. I nodded and ran out the back to get my bike.

I could hear the shouts of kids in the back playing some game as I grabbed the bike (which really needed a new coat of paint) I could almost guess thats where Danny was. He was 12, going on 13, and the only thing on his mind was what sport he was to play at recess, or what prank he could pull on his mates. Sure enough as I pushed the gate open, there was Danny, playing wall ball with all the other kids. I pushed my bike past them and jumped on my bike so I could get there faster. The rain had died down quite a bit now, which was nice as biking in rain is quite hard. I biked the 3 blocks to the grocers, humming to myself as I did. I got the groceries in record time and began to bike home when I remembered the spare change that had been left over. I looked up at the nearing record store and smirked. I jumped off my bike and ran inside. I quickly thought of something that both George and I could enjoy. I turned to the counter where a young man was standing.

"Excuse me?" I asked coming towards the counter.

"Yes miss?" the man replied.

"What's the newest Elvis record you have?" I asked. The man looked around and pulled out a 45.

"This one." he said handing it to her. The title was 'I got stung'.

"Is it upbeat?" I asked.

"I haven't listened too it yet. It just came in yesterday." he said.

"Well, I'll take it." I said.

"Ruth! Why haven't you changed yet?!" Mum exclaimed coming into the living room.

"I didn't figure I needed to wear something fancy, it's only the Harrisons." I said. I was lying on my back on the couch.

"No! You still need to wear something nice as always! Wear that new dress you got."

"Mum, I've had it for 5 months, it's not new." I said sitting up.

"Don't talk back now Ruth! Oh, and go find your brother and make sure he changes into a clean shirt! He'll be in a dirty one." she said as she walked back in through kitchen.

I slipped on my shoes and went into the back where my brother was last seen. The rain had finally stopped and the sky wasn't so dark anymore, but a bit more chilly as it was later now. I went out through the back gate and looked around to find my brother amidst the 20 other kids. But instead of finding the kids, I found Georgie walking down the street with his guitar. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Ruthy!" he said coming towards me.

"Hey Georgie! How was band practice?" I asked.

"Good. John and Paul fought again. When are you going to come watch?" he asked. I leaned against the wall and shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't really know John and he sounds like a handful." I said.

"He is but he's still gear." I noticed my little brother and his friends running down the alley. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Jigs up shit head." I said. He squirmed and made me drop him.

"Piss off!" he exclaimed starting to run away.

"Get inside or I'll tell Mum you smoked that cig the other day!"

"If you do I'll tell Dad you snogged George last week!"

"Danny you know thats a lie, and you know you couldn't tell a lie to live! Now get you skinny ass inside right now!" I yelled. He groaned and ran up to me

"Your a whore."

"Dan, you don't even know what that means!" he made a face and ran inside. I turned to the other George. "You three could'a helped me there!"

"Too entertaining too interrupt." he said with a smile. I poked his ribs.

"Bastard! Well I'll see you later, your coming over for dinner."

"Oh am I?" he asked.

"Yea our mothers are having the annual cook off."

"Oh I'll be able to sneak a brownie then." he said. I laughed.

"What would you do without food?"

"Die." he said dryly.

"Right, that was a stupid question." I said frowning a bit.

"Oh well. Your smarter then I am. I gotta go, I have to wash up, I'm all sweaty." he said.

"Kay, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" he said before turning into his back gate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruth grab the door will you? I'm just putting in the pie now!" Mum called.

Dad sat in his chair, reading some sort of sports magazine, and Danny was…. I ignored what Danny was doing because it looked like he was sawing off the chair leg but I could be wrong. I swung my legs off the couch, slipped on my shoes, and walked over to the door.

I opened it and the Harrison's all came into the house in one instant. I had to chuckle, as it was funny to watch them. Mr and Mrs Harrison carrying food, yelling at George to stop trying to sneak some, George and Peter pushing each other around as they tried to pry off their shoes, Harry rolling his eyes at them and checking himself in the hallway mirror, Louise pushing past Harry to say hi to me, they were quite a comical bunch! Dad came into the hall and greeted Mr Harrison before all the men went into the living room and I followed Louise to the kitchen.

"Oh Ruth! I love that dress on you! I saw you wear it to church the other day and I meant to tell you it was gorgeous!" Mrs Harrison exclaimed. I looked down at the pale blue dress. It wasn't that fancy at all, and it was to big around the waist for me, as it came from a girl down the street, but I still thanked her.

When it came to kitchen talk, I kept quiet. I didn't know what to say. Mum always made me wait in the kitchen with Mrs Harrison and Louise, as she thought that I should have some female influence. It's like she thought I had never seen another female in my life.

"So! Did you hear the news?!" Mrs Harrison (everyone called her Louise, but since her daughter had the same name, it was too much work for me. I am quite lazy) exclaimed.

"No!" Mum said in a enthralled tone.

"Harry's getting married!" she exclaimed. Mum let out a excited gasp.

"Oh my really?!"

"Yes! Your all be invited of course, and Penny I was hoping you could make your butter tarts!" Mrs Harrison said.

"Of course I will!" and they launched into another food conversation. I looked at Louise, who seemed to be quite interested in the book that I had left on the table. I turned into my own thoughts of god knows what, and was lost in them until Mum placed a large platter of finger food in front of me.

"Ruth, take these out to the boys." Mum ordered.

"Make sure Georgie doesn't eat too much, he already ate half a sandwich before he got here!" Mrs Harrison called as I picked up the platter.

"That boy of yours has four stomachs I swear Louise!" I heard Mum say. I laughed to myself at George's eating habits as I walked into the living room.

"Ah! Food!" George said reaching up for the platter. He was sitting beside Peter and Danny (my little brother had the grouchiest expression as he had to sit in the living room in his best clothes) and the three of them already looked bored out of their minds. I moved so George couldn't grab the food (which caused a huge outcry from the hungry man) and I offered food to everyone else, before putting the platter beside Mr Harrison. I gave George a look as I waltzed out of the living room. I was just about to go into the kitchen again, when I heard big old Georgie's feet clunking behind me.

"Ruthy!" he whispered. I turned around and saw him standing in the hall, hands filled with food. I rolled my eyes and looked in the living room before walking towards the stairs. He gave me a confused look.

"Come ead I got a new record!" I whispered. He quickly followed me.

_Holy smoke _

_A land sakes alive! _

_I never thought this could happen to me _

_Mm, yeah! Mm, yeah! _

_I got stung by a sweet honey bee _

_Oh, what a feeling come over me _

_It started in my eyes _

_Crept up to my head _

_Flew to my heart _

_Till I was stung dead _

_I'm done, uh-uh _

_I got stung!_

George and I danced around like crazy people in my room, spinning and sliding (George stepping on my feet) and sliding around on the wooden floor in our sock feet.

"What do you think of this one?!" I asked as it ended.

"Its not so bad the with time!" he said panting. "Put on another though, like Buddy Holly." he said sitting down on my bed. I nodded and went over to flick on 'Everday'.

"Holly's so gear." I murmured. George just nodded.

"John love's 'im. Look's a bit like 'im when he wears his glasses as well." I flopped on the bed beside him, putting my feet in Georges lap and lay on the bed. "You should meet John, you'd like 'im." George said tickling the bottom of my feet. I laughed and moved them.

"I dunno. He's quite a few years older then me. He gave you a hard time bout that didn't he?" I asked.

"Only cos I wanted in his band. He'll like you." George said.

"How'dya know?"

"Well for one thing your a pretty bird with pretty nice tits."

"George!" I exclaimed. I smiled and scuffed him on the back of the head. "Bastard."

"I was going to say your also a different person. A great person."

"Well thanks, but don't go soft on me please!" I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"The only reason I wanted to know was 'cos we're playing a gig tomorrow." he said. I was about to open my mouth to ask how that mattered (they played lots of gigs at the Jac and stuff) when he beat me to it. "Everyone wants to meet you." he said.

"Who's they? And how do they know who I am?!" I asked. I sat up and sat down on my desk chair. George blushed a bit and looked at his feet.

"Well I said some things about you." he murmured.

"Good things I hope!" I said.

"I hope so too. Oh and its John, uhm Stu, and well thats it I guess. John just dumped his bird so I dunno if he'll have another already." George said.

"Wouldn't be surprised. He's like Liverpool's little celebrity, the girls at school always fawn on 'im." I said.

"Wish I had girls all over me. It's boost me esteem a bit." George said glumly. I laughed.

"Oh Georgie, they'll be all over you someday."

"Oh sod off!"

"Seriously! What girl wouldn't want someone like yourself?" I asked.

"George! Ruth! Dinnertime!" Mrs Harrison called from downstairs.

"Shit! We must look like we've just had a roll around or something!" I exclaimed.

I jumped in front of the mirror to fix my hair. George came over and pushed me aside to fix his own. I pushed back, and it ended in us pushing each other around until I was laughing too hard to fight back. I grabbed his comb and tossed it under the bed, grabbed my shoes, and ran out the door.

"You little bitch!" I heard him mutter. I ran back to the doorframe and stuck my head around.

"Oh look at the Mamas boy using foul language!" I said loudly. He had grabbed his comb by then and chased me down the stairs. Mrs Harrison met us there, hands on her hips.

"George! Is that a way to treat a lady?!" she asked.

"She's not a lady!" he protested. I poked him in the ribs, before Mrs Harrison laughed and pushed us into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this is such a short chapter! i'm caught up with school a bit, but if the next chapter goes the way I want it too, it should be longer! But please rate! I love to hear from you guys! :P**

Do you ever have those mornings where you wake up feeling fully rested, and you just lie there thinking about things for a hour? That's what this morning was. I was just lying in my bed, and thinking about anything really. Of course, in my house this never lasts very long. Not to mention I could hear George through the wall playing his damn guitar again. That was a huge problem with where we lived. You could hear anything going on in the next house. WE used to have this neighbour, on the other side of us of course, and she would put her ear to the wall when ever she heard us fighting or something. George kept on playing louder and louder, which made me have to bang on the wall.

"Ruth! Stop doing that!" Mum scolded from the next room. I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into the covers until I heard my door open.

Mum marched in with Danny in tow. Mum ripped open the curtains, while Danny jumped on my bed singing some little song he had made up. My brother loved to sing these little tunes of his, and then screech them at the top of his lungs all over Liverpool. Once when he was about 6, he did it in the middle of church, and Dad had to leave because he was laughing so hard.

"Ruth its 10 o'clock. Your not spending your day sleeping. Samantha called, she was looking for you. So up and adam!" she said before trailing out of the room. Danny kept jumping on my bed.

"Stop." I groaned. He, of course, didn't listen and continued to jump up and down. "Stop!" I yelled. He jumped off my bed and scurried away laughing.

Samantha (I called her Sam) was probably my best friend. She lived a block over, but our back alley connected so we saw a lot of each other. Sam was a great person. She was positive, trustworthy, and could knit a scarf faster then you could eat a sandwich. She had also had this lifelong crush on George, but I don't think he returned the same feelings, so she was dating some other guy named Arthur or something. I dunno, she had been spending lots of time with him, and I hadn't really met him. So I had a quick shower, threw on some clothes, and called her, and talked with her for a hour or so, but then she said her boyfriend was coming over so she had to go. I went and played 'I got stung' again upstairs, while thinking of something to do. Then I came to it.

"Ruth! Come inside dear! It's cold out!" she exclaimed ushering me inside. I was going to hang out with the little Geo.

"Is George here?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Upstairs with his guitar! He said he was figuring out a new chord, I'll go get him. Make yourself at home dear!" she said before leaving the question.

I loved the Harrison's house. It had this great feel to it, made you feel like you were welcome enough to go and sit in their couch and put your feet up on the coffee table, which of course I wouldn't dare. For me, it was one of the places that you would look in a room and have memories flood to your head. Usually it's a room in your house, or your grandmothers attic.

For me it was the Harrison's kitchen. I could stand in there and see George and I as little kids just starting school, playing games and colouring at the table (with Mrs Harrison feeding us a lot of food). Or I'd see us when he was 12 and I was 11, and he was going on about all the adventures at the Liverpool institute while I would sit and pout at how we had to go to different schools. Or other things, like George first playing his guitar and I would watch his fingers on the guitar's neck. Or now, at 15 and 16, waiting for him to come downstairs so we could go out. We really hadn't changed much. I heard his footsteps racing down the stairs and he appeared in the hallway.

"Georgie if you go out, wear your coat its cold out!" Mrs Harrison called. I giggled.

"Yes Mum!" he called back. He came into the kitchen "Don't even start you!" he said with a smile.

"Well grab your coat Georgie, we're goin out!" I said. He went over and opened up the fridge and began rummaging through it.

"And where are 'we' going out too?" he asked (with his head still in the fridge).

"I dunno. Out. I just need to do something." I said.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure why not!" He pulled his head out of the fridge and smiled. He had a sandwich in his hand.

"George, you have to tell me your secret." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Huh?" he asked looking confused.

"You eat as if you were eatin for two." I said "Unless…. your not telling me something, you pregnant Geo?" I joked. He grabbed his coat, and turned around giving me a wicked smirk.

"You little bum!" he exclaimed. He began to run after me. I laughed and ran out the door. I suddenly hit something and fell myself run into something and hit the pavement. Theres nothing outside of the Harrison's house, and for these few split seconds I was so confused at what had happened. I winced as I woke out of the millisecond daze, and held my scraping knee. I looked up to where I had hot the mysterious object. A incredibly good looking boy stood in front of me. He looked down and said

"Well you must be Ruth." I nodded and scrambled to stand up (slightly wobbly as I had a aching knee). "Sorry I ran into ya. I'm John." he said sticking out his hand. I stuck mine out to shake it, but just before our hands touched, he pulled it back and tugged on my hair, before laughing incredibly hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry this chapters kinda crummy :/, but leave some reviews or something, I'd love to know how I can improve it! Oh and I'm trying to update a bit more, but its kinda hard :P thanks for reading! -Trudy**

"Bloody hell John! You could watch where yer goin!" George exclaimed.

"M'sorry. Standing at a back door usually causes me to run into birds." John said dryly. "You do know you're supposed to be at Paulies right now don't you?"

"I am?" George asked. John nodded.

"Remember? Oh wait, shit. Forgot to mention it before you left. Sorry bout that mate." he said.

"It's fine. I'll grab me guitar then." George said going back inside.

"Guess you'll have to cancel your date luv." John said turning to me.

"We weren't goin on one." I mumbled.

"You and him aren't a little couple?" he asked. I shook my head shyly. "Jesus, he bloody talks about you like you were one. Oh well. Why don't you come to the practice then?" he asked.

"Didn't know I was allowed." I said. I looked at John. He had something about his eyes (I realize this sounds odd) that kept making me look into them.

"Course ya are. Can you play a instrument?" he asked.

"Um, the trumpet." I said. John laughed. His laugh was kind of quiet, and one that made you want to laugh with him. But saying as he was laughing at me, it wasn't that funny. Luckily, before my cheeks turned any more shades of red, George came out the door and saved me.

"Well ya ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm bringing her along with us, 'kay?" John said it more as a demand then a question. George just nodded his head and smiled at John. The admiration he had in his eyes caused me to smile at him.

"Well come 'ead then!" John said beginning to walk. We walked in silence down the back alley. George and John in front of me as I trailed behind. FInally once we reached the side street, John began to talk.

"So Georgie, did ya hear about what that bird I was goin round with?" John asked.

"No." George said.

"Remember Alice?" John asked. George shrugged, so John continued. "She was this gorgeous blonde that I dated, she had these massive tits, and she dumped me for some idiot. Didn't hear from her for months. She heard I dumped Wanda, and she's now fucking asking me out again!" John exclaimed. George laughed

"You gonna see how far you can get with her?" he asked. John smirked.

"I'll be screwing her so hard…" I coughed as I didn't want to hear whatever it was John was going to say. "Oh right, sorry luv! Forgot you were there! I apologize for me crude behaviour!" he said with a goofy smile. I smiled back at him, then looked at the ground. "Your right Georgie, she is a shy schoolgirl!" John said. I looked at George.

"What's this George?!" I said doing my best to be as serious as possible. George turned bright red and was at a loss of words.

"He said you were shy. He also said you were cute, which I can agree on. If you're still single in a few years..."

"John." George muttered defensively.

"Right sorry." John said. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the walk.

We reached Paul's house in record time. John was about to walk in, when George made him knock, as he knew it was rude just to barge in. Paul answered the door and looked at George.

"Geo! Ya made it! C'mon in!" Paul said.

"Ruths stayin by the by." George said. Paul shrugged.

"I don't mind, Maria's upstairs." Paul said. I smiled. Maria was one of my best friends. We had gone to primary school together, but she didn't want to go to the grammar school like I did. I remember she had told me that it was all full of 'posh bitches'. She had quite the interesting vocabulary. She was the kind of person who would stand up to anyone if she wanted to. Funny enough, she was like Marcy and had the worst periods ever. Maria, on the other hand though, had grown up like 3 doors down from Paul. They weren't as tight at as George and I of course, but they had been dating for about a month. Which was nice, but kind of awkward for Paul and I because we were kind of chums, through Georgie Porgie of course, but we hadn't really talked since they started dating. John knocked me out of my trance when he stepped aside and yelled,

"Well after you Ms Ruth!" I nearly jumped out of my skin! I glared at him before stomping in the front door. I could hear his snickering behind me. I gingerly took off my shoes (despite Paul yelling at me from down the hall telling me not to) and put them beside Georges. John gently pushed me aside and put his between mine and Georges. I gave him a questioning look.

"Don't want them to get too frisky!" he said with a deadpan face before marching ahead. I followed the boys upstairs, and into Pauls room. Maria jumped up when she saw me .

"Ruth! You came! We 'ave to talk right now!" she practically yelled.

"Gawd I can still hear!" John yelled. He looked at George and started to jump up and down "Its a miracle!" George rolled his eyes and took out his guitar.

"Ah wait luv! Before ye go!" Paul said puckering his lips.

"Oh sorry I forgot!" John said coming over and puckering up. Paul pushed him away.

"Gerrof me John!" I looked at George who shook his head.

"Does this 'appen all the time?" I asked. He shrugged.

"They fight sometimes as well." he said.

"Oh it'll be a action packed…."

"Ruthy! C'mon!" Maria said interrupting. I began to mouth 'sorry' to George, when next thing I know, Maria's pulling me out in the hallway.

"What?!" I exclaimed as she shut the door.

"You're going on a date tonight?!" she asked excitedly.

"What? No! Who told ye that?!" I asked.

"Paul! He said that George is taking you as his date to the show tonight!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Jaysus, Paul's quite the gossip isn't he?!" I said sarcastically. "George asked if wanted to come watch. Not go as his bloody date!" I exclaimed. She sighed.

"When are you two gonna date?!"

"Um…. Never!" I exclaimed. She frowned. "I'm sorry. Anyway, how's Paul been to ya?" I asked. She lit up again.

"Oh Ruth! He's perfect! He's always being so sweet and everything!" she continued to talk, but I kind of blocked her out. I could hear the faint sound of the boys and their guitars, which caused me to have a bit of distraction. I could hear Paul, talking to John and George about something. By the sounds of it, he was teaching them a new chord. it just sounded like that because it was choppy sounds, of course I could hear someone (I'm guessing George) pick it up pretty quickly. George had told me that John learned banjo chords or something, before actually learning guitar chords, which is why he had trouble sometimes.

"Ugh Ruth, did you listen to anything I said?" Maria asked.

"Huh? No. I'm sorry, I just wanted to watch the boys play." I said. She nodded.

"Kay lets go back in." I quietly opened the door and Maria and I walked in quietly. The three of them were too focused to even notice. We sat down on Paul's bed and quietly watched.

About a hour passed before the cases were being shut and George and John were getting up to leave.

"Remember George! Be there at 8:00 sharp! Show starts at 8:30!" Paul reminded George.

"Paul ya git, you've told him bout 7 times! He bloody well knows!" John said with a smile.

"Oh chatter on Lennon!" Paul said with a laugh. "Ruthy make sure he's there!"

"Will do." I said quietly. I looked at George he smiled and got up.

"See ya later lads, bye Maria." George said. Paul and John waved goodbye, Maria screamed it and got up to hug us but I got George outside before she could.

"So what'd ya think?" he asked slipping on his shoes. I bent down to tie mine.

"Of what?" I messed up on tying one lace and redid it.

"Well first off, what ya think of John?" he asked pulling on his coat.

"He seems like quite entertainer!"

"He is. What did ya think of our playing?" He asked. I finished tying my shoes.

"Oh Georgie, I've heard you before!"

"I know, but just tell me what you thought!" he said with a smile. He handed me my coat, and I tugged it on. It was also a hand-me-down from the same girl on our street. It was a bit stretched around the waist, so I had to wear thick sweaters a lot to keep warm.

"You were bloody marvellous!" I exclaimed. He opened the door and we jumped out onto the street.

"Do ya really think so?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back at me and grabbed my nose. That had been a thing between the two of us. When we were younger, he would grab my nose and I would get angry. But it always made him laugh like a hyena, so after a while I just let him do it. Of course, he didn't do it as much as he did now, but when he did he somehow still managed to laugh, which he was doing at the present moment.

"I will never understand how you find that so funny!" I said.

"Neither will I." he admitted. I laughed and put my arm through his, so were linking arms.

"Oh by the way, what should I wear tonight?" I asked.

"Ruthy, I'm not a girl, I dunno." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean what type of clothing, as in dress code wise." I said.

"I dunno." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"George! You're no help!" I said pretending to be mad.

"I told ya, I'm not a bloody bird!" he said.

"There's men in the fashion business."

"Really?" I nodded. He shrugged again. We were walking for a while, talking about Harry's wedding, when I heard someone coming up behind us.

"Ruth! George! Hold up!" Sam was running like a madwoman down the street. I pulled George to a stop (causing him to almost fall on me).

"Hey Sammie!" I yelled. She ran across the street and came to us.

"Bloody hell Sam! What's wrong!" George asked. Sam shook her head, still catching her breath.

"Is everything ok?" I asked a bit worried now. Sam, like me, never runs. If she was running it might mean something serious.

"You two walk so slow! Maria just rang and said you two were coming home. Didn't think you'd be 2 blocks away still!"

"M'sorry, Ruth chats too much." George said. I gasped.

"I do! You do!"

"No! It's you!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"For fucks sake shut up you two!" Same exclaimed. George and I laughed and looked at her. "I came to ask if you minded if Artie and I tagged along tonight, saying as you two haven't met him yet." she said.

"Sure! I've been wanting to meet him!" I exclaimed.

"George doesn't looked convinced…" Sam said sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, no. I am." he said timidly.

"Great! I'll come over before. Maria said she was comin over as well by the by. I gotta go tell Artie! I'll see you later!" and she ran down the street. I turned to George.

"Well, we get to finally meet 'im I guess." I said. He just nodded. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Nah. Course not." he said. I smiled.

"Good. Wouldn't want my little Georgie to be upset now!" I said pinching his cheeks.

"Oh bugger off now you!" he exclaimed.

After I got in the door and said goodbye to George, all I could think about was one thing. John.


	5. Chapter 5

"What should I wear?" I asked Sam and Maria as we all climbed the stairs. Maria and Sam both had reasonably short skirts on. My mother would never allow me to wear something above knee, so we were discussing what I should wear.

"Do ya have anything that's kinda Teddyish?" Maria asked. I gave her a look.

"Does it look like I walk round like a teddy girl?"

"Oh shut up Ruth!" she exclaimed. We reached my room and we all clambered in. Sam and Maria flung themselves onto my bed.

"Show us what you have." Sam said.

"And put on a Elvis record!" Maria added. I rolled my eyes and put on 'I got stung'. I had played it so much, it was beginning to wear and skip a bit.

"Is this new?" Sam asked. I nodded. "I looooove Elvis! Ugh!" she said putting a pillow over her head.

"Oh I know! I saw him on the telly last week! I almost swooned!" Maria added. I laughed and shook my head. Those two were your typical teen girls sometimes. I went to my closet and reached into it. Saying as I had a school uniform, I didn't have many other clothes. I had a couple dresses and skirts and stuff, but not really anything you'd find people wearing to the Jacaranda on a Saturday night. I pulled out my shortest skirt, a light beige one that went a wee bit above the knee, and held it up.

"How bout this?"

"It's nice. What to go with it?" Sam asked. I went to my closet and found a light blue top. "Well, you're gonna look a bit out of place, but what can ya do?" Sam said.

"We can roll up the waistband as well." Maria suggested.

"Ok fine. Turn your bloody heads." I said. They giggled and faced the window. I pulled off my dress and was hopping around on one foot trying to stick my foot in the skirt, and nearly ran into the door.

"So ye tryin to drive George mad or somethin?" Sam asked.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You have to know he's madly in love with ye. If you wear a short skirt, I think he'll go home and 'ave to take a cold shower!" Sam said.

"SAM!" Maria and I yelled at the same time. She laughed and grabbed a magazine from my night table.

"You two get worked up so easily!" she said. I rolled my eyes. I buttoned up the shirt and tucked it in my skirt.

"Now roll it up. God, your Mum is so anal about this stuff!" Maria exclaimed. I began to roll up the hem line and tuck it inside.

"Oh trust me! I know! She won't let me do anything! She gets suspicious! Like when I came home one time, she literally came and sniffed my jacket. I had a cig at lunch, and I guess it came off on me a bit. She got all up in arms and was yelling and all that. Luckily George came and said it was him smoking, not me. Does this look alright?" I asked them. Sam brought down the magazine and looked at me.

"It looks nice." Maria said quietly.

"Does not ye liar! Ruth, just roll down the hem line. It's not that bad if ye do." Sam said. I groaned and rolled it back down. I threw on a bit of makeup (Mum didn't let me wear much, so mainly just some mascara and a it of eyeliner) and made a pose.

"Ta da!" I said loudly.

"Gosh finally!" Sam said tossing my magazine on the ground.

"Now lets go downstairs. The boys'll be here any second." Maria said. I nodded and opened the door for them as they rolled off my bed and strolled over.

"Don't go too quickly now." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ruth!" Maria snapped. I poked her ribs and she yelled, before giving me a look. I laughed my ass, off while Sam rolled her eyes. A knock came at the door just as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ruth get the door." Dad called from the other room.

"I already am…" I muttered. I reached for the door and swung open the door to see George and Paul standing there with their guitars.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hello. How are ya?" George asked.

"Georgie, I only last saw you like 2 hours ago." I said with a giggle.

"Well how have you been for the last 2 hours?" he asked.

"Well, I was bored because I had nothing to do, then I was hungry because…"

"Ok never mind. I don't care." he said with a sly grin. I reached out to give him a scuff, but he ducked, and I almost hit Paul instead.

"Eh watch it you two!" he exclaimed. I reached up to grab my coat, and pulled it on before throwing on my pair of black shoes (no heels of course, unlike Maria and Sam, Mum would never allow that) and jumping out the door. Maria ran to Paul, and Sam moped behind us. I linked arms with George (we did that a lot when walking together) and we set out.

"Aren't they gear?!" Maria said loudly.

"They're great!"

We were sitting at a table at the Jac, waiting for The Quarrymen's gig to end. The boys were quite unprofessional. John and Paul kept yelling at people in the crowd mid song, George stopped playing at one point to have a swig of beer. They were quite good all the same though, despite the fact that Paul kept alternating between guitar and drums (which he was awful at) and that John seemed to forget half the lyrics. Throughout the entire show though, my eyes were on John. When he sung into the mic, or when he was playing the guitar, the way his eyes would become transfixed on his guitar when it came to a tricky part, I took notice of everything until I felt a bit creepy, and stopped watching him. My eyes the switched to George, who noticed me watching him and smiled at me. I smiled back and gave him a little wave.

"Aww how cute!" Maria yelled in my ear. I gave her a look and she smirked at me.

"And that was the Quarrymen!" we looked to see the boys jumping off the side of the stage, and a man in a checkered shirt and jeans stood on the stage, calling out the next band. Sam had been out dancing with her boyfriend on the floor. He was a nice fellow it seemed, but he was kind of stupid, which didn't really match Sams personality. Maria jumped up from the table, obviously on a quest to find Paul and drag him out to the dance floor. Thank god Paul liked to have Maria around a lot, because it was a well known fact that Maria needed to be around her 'catch' quite a bit.

"You gonna go find Paulie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Think I will, get him out on the dance floor." I knew her well.

Maria loved the fact that Paul was about 10 feet (ok, over exaggerate big time) taller then her, and she could look up into his eyes. Weird, I know. I've told her countless times, but hey. She likes Paul, so why spoil things. George was only about two or three inches taller then me, and I know I would love to be the same height as him, mainly so that I don't need him to get thongs off the top shelf for me. But, Maria was Maria!

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort." I said.

"Oh Ruth you shit head! Get off your arse and dance with Georgie!"

"He's a awful dancer though. I'll have black and blue toes." I said. "Sam still has to teach him to dance."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!"

"I know. Can't help it. If the little Geo wants me, send 'im here." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. The next group got on the stage, they weren't really that rock and roll, but they played a good beat. Also, the lead singer was really bad, so I lost interest. I noticed John and George pushing their way through the crowd. John didn't seem to care where he was going, but I'm guessing that George was looking for me. I put my hand up a bit and waved it. George seemed to notice, and led John to the table at which I sat.

"'ello luv, how'd we do?" John asked coming up to the table.

"You were awful." I said jokingly.

"Gear, I was hoping we'd leave that impression. Mind if we sit 'ere?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes I do."

"Too bad then, my arse is already here, and unless you'd like to remove it…."

"Ok you two!" George said interjecting. He plopped down on the chair beside me. "So how were we? Be honest." the music began to get louder so he had to speak loudly.

"You were really good! But someone really messed up in 'Good Golly Miss Molly'." I said.

"That was me, and it wasn't a mess up, it was on purpose!" John said.

"Right." I said dryly. John grabbed my bottle of Coke, looked at it, and laughed.

"Saturday you get a Coke eh?! What a treat." he said sarcastically. I smiled.

"They're not gonna sell me a beer now are they?"

"So you drink?"

"Just a bit. Not as much as this one here." I said poking George's shoulder.

"Georgie loves a good beer don't he." I nodded. I looked at George, who stuck his tongue out at me. I suddenly realized how much I had talked to John, and it caused my stomach to suddenly flip about 15 times. I suddenly wished for Maria or Sam to appear.

As if on demand, a couple of my school friends walked by. Lily, Marcy, Penny, and Nicole were some of the girls who I hung around with at the Inny. They were nice, and we got along just grand.

"Hey look! Its Root-a-toot-toot!" Lily exclaimed. The other three turned around and smiled at me as my face turned bright red. The nickname of which hundreds of girls at school called me to bug me. Of course, they had been doing it for so long it didn't bug me that much anymore. The fact of the embarrassment, was that John and George burst out laughing, and I thought were going to die of laughter.

"Hello you four, night out eh?"

"We do this all the time remember? You don't like to come cause….. why is it exactly?" Penny asked.

"She prefers the company of herself." Nicole stated.

"Or it may be George, we don't know exactly." Marcy said wriggling her eyebrows. I gave her a look, and she laughed. "Let's go girls, we've 'embarrassed 'er enough." she said. They said their goodbyes and trotted off. John was still laughing.

"Root-a-toot-toot?! That what you're called?" I rolled my eyes. He stood up and looked at me "Well Root, will ya dance with me?" he asked.

"I suppose I can spare a moment or two." I said dryly. I stepped over George and followed John to the dance floor. I noticed that they had only been playing slow songs, which made me suddenly panic internally. John looked behind to make sure I was still following.

"Ye okay?" he asked. I nodded and continued to follow.

"Sorry bout that." I said.

"S'okay." he said with a grin. We reached the floor and he pulled me to him lightly. "I'm a awful dancer, so m'sorry if I step on yer toes." he said.

"Geo is ten times worse." I said. John placed his hand on my waist and pulled me a bit closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we both awkwardly fell into the groove of the music. John seemed to be the same height as George, so it was like dancing with him (John was kinda that bad).

"You two gotta thing goin on?" he asked.

"You already asked that." I said.

"Just wonderin. I mean, you're always together and you act like you're a couple."

"No, he's just me best friend. We've known each other since I was 5, so we're pretty tight."

"Oh ok. He's a great lad." John said.

"Yea he is." I murmured. John pulled me even closer to him. I looked up at him, his light brown oval shaped eyes reflected back at me. For about 30 seconds, I forgot about everything. I forgot about George, Maria, Sam. I forgot about school, my family, I forgot almost every single detail of my life. All because I was so immersed in John. I couldn't even begin to think why I was so immersed in him, there was just something I got out of his eyes that made me have this attraction to him. This incredibly strong attraction. Neither of us seemed to notice the song had changed to a faster one until someone came spinning into my back and nearly knocked me over. John laughed and led me off the dance floor, and back to the table. Sam and Artie were taking a break, and George had a foul expression on his face.

"Whats wrong with you?" John asked. George looked up at him

"These two stink!" he exclaimed. Sam and Artie, lost in their own little world, were so sweaty, that I could smell them from where I was standing. But I just laughed and ignored Georges complain.

"Anyone got the time?" I asked.

"Time to get a watch." John said. I gave him a look, to which he fluttered his eyelashes and pretended to fan himself.

"John, ye look like Paulie. It's 10:42 luv. I'm Stuart." I turned around to see a tall man with sunglasses. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Heard about you, George loves your paintings." I said. Stuart smiled and looked at George.

"Awww Georgie, how sweet!" Stuart said bending down to pinch Georges cheeks. George pushed him off and they began to play fight.

"Oh and you're Ruth right?" Stuart asked. I nodded. George gave up on him and stood beside me. "Thought so, I mean George talks about you a lot." I felt my cheeks go red suddenly. I looked at George, who was blushing and looking at his feet. I nudged him and looked back at Stuart.

"You two a couple?" Stuart asked before I could say anything else.

"Thats about the third person that's said that to me today." George said.

"Bout the fourth for me." I said.

"We're just best friends. Couldn't date her, you'd never get a word in edgewise." George said. I rolled my eyes.

"George doesn't talk about anything but his band, which he knows I already know everything about!"

"George you've never been more entertaining!" Stuart said with a laugh.

"Well, I should get going. If I get home late, me Mum will kill me with her bare hands." I said.

"I'll walk with ye." George said.

"You don't need too."

"True, but I'll come anyway."

"God it feels good to be out of there, it's so loud and hot!" I exclaimed. The cold air came in through my coat, and my bare legs were freezing.

"God knows why you're wearing that skirt. I mean, it is quite attractive, but yer legs! They must be cold!" he said.

"They are." I noticed a group of Teddy Boys coming near us. "Can we cross the street?" I asked quietly. He looked ahead and nodded. We ran across the street and made it to the other side, just before a bus ran us over. I once again linked arms with George (his free one as he was carrying his guitar) but it wasn't just for old times sake. It was mostly because I was freezing my tootsies off, and George was warm.

"Hey Georgie?"

"Mmm?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. It was a random question, and I don't even know why I asked it. But the cold probably made me delirious. I think.

"Thats a odd question."

"Random I know. Don't feel the need to answer." I said.

"Well um, I dunno really. No ones really taken a keen interest in me."

"Sam did."

"Did she now. News to me." he said. He paused to jump over a puddle. "Also it would be weird, I mean with you and all."

"Well you'll get a girlfriend someday."

"Maybe." he murmured. "I may just be a 40 year old man someday, living in a mansion with 10 000 guitars."

"Well I'll be in a shack with 10 000 cats, so we're even."

"How about we make a pact that if we're still single when we're 40, we just get married." he said.

"But then we'd have to have sex." I said scrunching up my nose. "You'll give me cooties."

"No, we could just live happily in a house together. Have a dog or something. We could watch Saturday night TV together, without our siblings yelling at us." he said with a smile.

"You're a dreamer. But its sounds gear. Lets do it." I said. "I'm gonna write it out to make it official." I stated.

"And you say I'm weird." he said.

"I never said I wasn't!" I said.

"Come in! Pleeeease! You can watch the eleven o'clock news with us!" I exclaimed latching onto him.

"Oh so exciting! The news!" he said dryly.

"Pleeeeease!" I begged. He rolled his eyes and stomped in after me. We hung up our coats on the cost hooks, kicked off our shoes, and wandered into the living room. Mum and Dad were in their respective chairs, and Danny lounged on the couch. They were watching the news, which had just started.

"Oh hello you two!" Mum said smiling.

"Did you have fun?!" Dad asked with a smile as well. My Mom could be strict, and my Dad read the newspaper a lot, but i would never say they were unhappy, mean, or bad parents. They were just your average loving parents. But of course, I knew lots and lots of people where that was not the case.

"It was great! George was fantastic!" I said.

"Well not that good." George said with a blush.

"Well sit down, Daniel move over, we're just watching the news!" Mum said. "I'll put the kettle on for you two." she added standing up.

"No its fine Mrs Anderson! We're good!" George said.

"Georgie dear, first off I asked you to call me Penny. Secondly, you're known throughout England for your eating habits, and third, heavens knows what you were having at that cafe you were at!"

"No it's fine really!" he said.

"No 'stoppin me Mum when she's got her mind on somethin." I said with a giggle.

Mum smiled at me and continued to the kitchen. Danny had finally moved over to the other side of the couch, leaving some room for George and I. We plopped down, and watched in silence for a few moments. Then something happened. It was something I had never wished for in my entire life. I felt George slide his hand into mine. He was holding my hand. He didn't seem to feel me tense up, and I didn't pull away, so he grasped it for longer, and then he began to run his thumb over my knuckles. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take my best friend holding hands with me. So I pulled my hand away, and put it in my lap. I heard him breathe a sorry, that I doubt he wanted me to hear (judging by how he said it) and stood up.

"I think I'll go." he announced.

I couldn't look at him. I was in such awe that he would do such a thing. Never, ever, had we ever held hands. The only thing we did was link arms. But we kept our hands in our pockets. We had even decided when we were like 8 and 9 that hand holding was for people in love. Did he remember that? I don't know why it bugged me so much, but it bugged me enough not to see him to the door. And for the first time in my life, I didn't want to see George the next day.

**A/N- Thought I would just add that if you have any suggestions for a plot line, I'd be happy to take suggestions! And pleeeeease continue to review! I love hearing from wonderful people such as yourselves. I'm sorry if I sound like a street vender, but it means a lot haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm sorry this chapter is so short! School is hectic these days :/ any who, I probably could've done better on this chapter but oh well! Keep on reviewing! -Trudy**

I awoke the next morning to Mum yelling into my room. It was a Sunday, and Mum made our family go to church. I would rather sleep in, but there was no point in arguing with Mom! She always had the last say. I stayed in bed a few minutes afterwards though. Listening to the familiar sounds of our house. I could hear my Dad singing along to the radio downstairs, my mother dropped something in the kitchen, causing our cat to come tearing up the stairs. Danny was yelling at Mum about how his shirt was stained. Next door, I could hear the also familiar sounds of George…..oh.

A pain came into my stomach, a pain that was a mixture of fear and guilt. I instantly felt awful for treating George in such a way. I mean, his feelings were all over the map, and he was either moping, angry, or going to forget it ever happened. There was only one other thing that he might do, one that was too drastic in my case. And that was forget me completely.

Once George had a pal, I forget his name as I didn't know him that well, anyhow, this kid once said something to George. Called him a queer because he hung around me so much (we were only about 12 and 13 or so). George told him I was his friend, and that he needn't talk to him if he didn't approve. The boy agreed, and George has ignored him ever since, even though the boy has tried to make amends. George sticks to his guns, in his own silent way.

"Ruth! I don't want to ask a second time!" Mum exclaimed from the doorway. I groaned and tossed back the sheets, placing my feet on the cold wooden floor.

Mum loved to get to church early. We always got there twenty minutes before the sermon started. I never knew why, but I dare not question my mother. Luckily though, the Harrison's did a well. We all sat in the same pews together. Peter, George, Danny, and I in the front, and the parents in the back. Lately though, Peter and George had the option on wether they wanted to go to church, which caused Danny and I to have a great envy on them. If George was moping, or angry, he wouldn't come. If he was going to ignore me, or forget the whole ordeal, he would. Saying as we walked with the Harrison's, Mum made me run next door. I knocked on the front door, while fixing my shoe heel. Someone yelled "Get the door!" from inside. Seconds later, the door swung open and George stood in front of me. His tie was crooked, and the collar of his shirt was flipped up. He stared at me.

"Um… hi." he muttered before looking away with a blush.

"Georgie, can't ye tie a tie yet?!" I said straightening his tie, and fixing the collar. After I did that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you last night." I whispered.

"S'okay. I should be the one apologizing." he whispered back. I let him go and looked at him.

"Now lets just forget this ever happened alright?" I asked. He looked at me for a second, and then nodded. Silence heals certain wounds I suppose.

"Well!" Marcy exclaimed from behind me. I jumped and almost slammed my locker door on my finger.

"Well what?!" I asked.

"How'd it go with that boy!" Lily said grabbing my lock and closing my locker. She had a thing for that. We all just let her do it and not ask questions about it.

"Not just any boy you twit! John Lennon! He's in art college is he not?" Nicole asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno. Only met 'im yesterday. Slammed face first into 'im."

"Awww! Thats adorable!" Penny exclaimed. "Do you like him?"

"Well he's cute and all but…" thats all they needed to start all talking at the same time about how I needed to talk to him and get to know him. "Jesus you guys! Can't hear meself think!" I exclaimed.

"Wait a sec, innit he Georges mate though?" Marcy asked.

"I thought ye liked George!" Penny stated.

"Didn't everyone?!" Nicole said with a smile. I began to lead them away from my locker so we could get to class on time.

"You two would make such a cute couple! I mean can't ye see 'em being the perfect couple that gets married after school and lives happily ever after!" Penny exclaimed.

Man that brings back memories…

_1950_

_"What are we gonna play Milly?!" one of my classmates asked the leader of the large girls group. _

_"I know! Lets play girls chase boys!" Milly exclaimed. Everyone seemed to agree with her. I myself didn't like the game. I chased George all the time, and it was nothing big. Besides. After you caught the boy, you had to kiss him on the cheek. That was disgusting! But, to please the group I was hanging around with, I played along, and went for the easiest target in the group of boys we ran too. This was George of course. The boys hinted we were running after them, and ran away. Or began too. George and I had spent long amounts of time chasing after each other around our houses, so we both knew I was faster. In fact, George was so stunned by what was happening, that he didn't prepare himself for the lunge I took at him. We fell to the ground with a large thud. I quickly sat up and looked at George._

_"Georgie! I'm sorry!" I yelled. He lay still for a few more seconds before opening his eyes. _

_"It's ok Ruthy." he said. I quickly bent down and kissed Georges lips. But, with my luck, the entire group of children had gathered around us just in time to see it. _

_"Ruth Anderson kissed George Harrison on the lips!" Milly screamed. Everyone giggled, and very few were shocked by the sounds of it._

_"George and Ruthy sitting in a tree…" they all began to chant. I stood up and pushed my way through the crowd of six and seven year olds "…Kissing. First comes the love…" I began to ran down the pavement of the playground. "then comes the marriage…." I heard the sound of Georges feet scampering after me "then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" by that time, I was too far away to say anything else to them. _

_"Ruthy! Ruthy I don't wanna marry you!" George exclaimed as he caught up to me._

_"I know George." I said._

_George and I never played 'girls chase boys' or 'boys chase girls' again._

Ok, maybe that wasn't that similar, but people had been doing that to George and I for years. Telling us how cute we would look together, but quite frankly, I don't really know my feelings towards him. I mean I love him of course, he's my best friend. But wether or not I _love _him, I don't know really. And as usual, I cleared my head before I could begin to think about things like that. They were meant to be untouched for now.

The school bell rang, but I took my time and didn't rush because I decided to wait for George. That meant kicking the pebbles outside the boys school for half an hour. I was wandering out the door with Nicole, when suddenly I saw him.

Brown hair slicked back, tight blue jeans, loose red shirt, guitar case in one hand, cigarette dangling out of his mouth, John Lennon stood on the sidewalk of the school. I gasped and looked at Nicole. She winked at me. He turned his head to me, sending a thrill through me.

"Ey! Root!" he yelled. I waved shyly and walked towards him. Nicole said goodbye to me and practically ran past me.

"Um, hi John!" I said quietly.

"George and Paul don't get out for a half hour right?" he asked. I nodded "You waiting for Georgie?" I nodded again. He smiled down at me "Good! We can waste time together!" he said with a smile. He began to walk away. I stood there for a second, unaware of what I should do. "C'mon luv!" he exclaimed looking over his shoulder. I needn't be asked twice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Want me to carry yer books?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"Um, no. Er… I'm fine."

"Good I wasn't going too anyway." he said lightly. "Come 'ead we'll go get some food. I'm fucking starving!" he exclaimed. John explained something about his idiotic art teacher while we walked to a bakery a few blocks away. I was still in awe that he had been waiting for me, and didn't really listen to him. I briefly looked up at his long narrow face, with his eagle shaped nose, and his brown hair that was greased back into a teddy boy styled hairdo. George had been styling his hair like that almost every single day, despite the horror it caused for his mother.

"So. How was your day in the girls school." he asked.

"Boring. What else?"

"Don't like school I take it?" he asked.

"Eh, could care much less for it." I replied. He smiled and looked down at me.

"But you're good in it ain't ye? I mean Georgie says you're almost a 90 average." John said. I blushed a bit.

"Jesus, what hasn't George told all of Liverpool about me?!" I exclaimed.

"Aww luv, he's just proud of ye. Pretty sure he's got a crush on ye as well, so play fair now." I gave John a look.

"Why would I…"

"Here we are!" John said loudly stepping into a doorframe. I almost tripped over myself to not crash into a pole.

"Thanks for the warning!"

"No problem." he said sarcastically. The bell on the door twinkled as we stepped inside. The smell of fresh bread filled my senses, and I silently inhaled deeply. I loved the smell of fresh bread, it was one of my favourite scents. When I was younger Mum used to make bread for Danny and I, and I would always slip a piece for George. I also remember George and I shopping with one of our mothers, and we would always press our noses against the window that had all the donuts and things. But that was_ years _ago. I'd say as in the first year we moved in. Mum didn't care much to make bread nowadays.

"Well Root, what would you like." he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." I said quietly.

"Jesus your polite." he said. A tall woman with a tight bun served us. "Er, I'll have three buns please. Yea those ones." John said after the woman silently pointed at a platter in the window. "You're gettin one and thats that." he said with a slight glance at me. The tall woman handed him the paper bag.

"Has to be your way eh?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course!" he said. We exited the warmth of the bakery shop, and we stepped onto the cold bleak street.

"Ach, its gettin colder." I muttered. I balanced my books in the crook of my arm while I did up the top button of my coat.

"Tell me 'bout it." he said back. He pulled out the brown paper bag and pulled out a bun. He placed it in his mouth and held it there while he pulled out one for me.

"Ta. You shouldn't of got me one though."

"Stop being polite. I don't give a damn about the price. Besides, me Aunt gets a discount there. They hardly cost me a nickel."

"You cheat!" I said with a chuckle. We continued to walk to the boys school, making small talk and all that shit. We split the last bun as we arrived at the front steps and I was just finishing as the bell rang. All sorts of boys began running out of the doors and lots were yelling. Usually get the creepy guys saying dirty things to me (as they thought with their dicks) but saying as I was with John, none of them even looked at me, which was a massive relief. Some of them would say hi to John, as everyone under the age of 20 and lived in Liverpool loved John. Some of them, John would say hello to. Others he would just nod at. I noticed, that it wasn't the 'popular' people that he would give a full acknowledgement too. It was the so called 'weirdos' or 'freaks'. It made me smile to myself actually.

"Well hullo there you two." I looked to my right to see George and Paul. "Didn't think you'd want to be seen 'round here John." Paul said.

"Figured Root needed some company." John said pulling out a cigarette.

"Root?" Paul questioned.

"Yea, Root. You're a Macca, he's a Hari, and she's a Root."

"What are you then?" Paul asked.

"He's a John. The best of the bunch." I said. They all looked at me. Johns face broke out in a smile, Paul was raising his eyebrow at me, and George was glaring at me with a tint of anger in his eyes. "Jesus you three, it was a joke! Now we have to go before I get caught." I said pushing past them.

Girls from my school weren't allowed near the boys school after it was let out. Saying as the two were connected, a teacher could come out and punish a girl who was from my school. It had already happened to me twice actually, and I had gotten the strap for it.

"Looks like someones being Ms bossy britches again!" Paul said in a playful tone.

"Paul I told you to stop playing that role." John said. Paul rolled his eyes and gave John a shove. I stepped behind them so I was walking beside George.

"Hello you." I said giving him a little poke.

"Hullo."

"And how was yer day?"

"Good."

"What a great conversationalist you are Georgie." I said dryly.

"I know. I practice every day." he said. I looked at him closely. He had been looking at the ground and avoiding my gaze. George was usually bursting with things to talk about, he couldn't keep his mouth shut when we walked home! I kept looking at his face, and suddenly it caught my eye. On the side of his lip, was a cut. It was try faint, and he had cleaned it up, but I wasn't about to let it go!

"D'you get in a fight?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"With who."

"I don't know what you're…"

"Do you think I'm stupid?! George, I can see the cut!" I exclaimed. Paul and John turned around and looked at us.

"What's this?" John asked.

"George was in a fight." I said.

"Oh yea! He socked Frank Henderson right in the eye!" Paul exclaimed. George sent a look to Paul.

"Paul, I told you not to say anything!"

"Oh George, Ruth's got the eyes of a cat. Told ya she would notice anyway." Paul said. We had reached the bus stop and Paul and John sat down before George and I could, so we stood in front of them. George had said something to Paul, but I was too busy noticing how close my legs were to Johns knees. They were practically touching each other. Him wearing his tight jeans, and I could feel the warmth of them through my stockings. It spent my naive brain spiralling down the drain. I forced myself to forget about it, which was hard. Very very hard.

"What were you fighting over?!" Joh suddenly said very loudly. I looked at George, who's face was bright red. George couldn't speak and looked at his feet.

"Well, what was it?!" John asked.

"Some lad in Georges year came up and told him he was a queer." Paul said.

"George?! Queer?!" John exclaimed "I can see it in you Macca, but not our little Geo here!" John said. Paul gave him a little punch. "So George? Did ya do a good number on 'im?" John asked again.

"Course I did!" George said gaining his confidence back. George had been called a queer a lot these days. It only used to happen every so often before this year, and then it was because of me. I had a feeling that he was called 'queer' because he hadn't really had a girlfriend, and by the sounds of it he talked about me a lot, not to mention that you could just take a look at his face and tell he was a virgin. Poor old Georgie.

"Ey Ruth get yer head out of the gutter! The bus is comin!" John exclaimed.

"Huh?" I stammered.

"Huh?" Paul mimicked. I stuck my tongue out at him. The green bus got closer and closer, until it stopped right in front of us.

"Well, this is where I'll leave you three." John said. "I'm gonna hang around Stu for a while. I'll see you two Thursday for practice. Ruth, I'll see ya when I see ya." John said with a bow. But before he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and tucked it into my textbook. "Ruth, here's my number. If you ever need anything just call." John added with a wink. I was so surprised, all I could do was blush and nod. He twirled around and began to make his way down the street. I couldn't help but watch him. Watching his long legs take these glorious strides as he walked sown the street. He had flipped up the collar of his jacket, and his hands were in the his coat pockets. His light brown hair was greased in a little duck tail at the very back. Not to mention that his arse….

"Ruth?" I turned around to look at George. He avoided my gaze and looked at the ground.

"We're getting on the bus now." he murmured. He turned around and jumped up the stairs. I glumly followed him onto the big old green bus, and followed to the top of the bus. I took the seat beside the window behind Paul and George. I couldn't stop thinking about John. I hardly even knew him, yet there was just something that attracted him to me. His 'trouble maker' appearance was mildly appealing, but I kind of saw through that. Saying as I was a friend of Georges, he wasn't just going to get in my pants if he felt like it. I wasn't really for careless sex, and George was quite protective around me when it came to guys.

My first 'boyfriend' was when I was about 12 years old. His name was Davy, and he was a pal of George's. Well George literally followed us to a movie and back. I acted like I didn't see him at the time, but I told him off later. His reaction to it all was that he was the older of us, and that left him in charge. He was so worked up about it, that to not get him too angry, I dumped poor little Davy.

George would beat the shit out of John if he had found out he had banged me. But I don't necessarily think John wanted that. So if John had known that I was off bounds for sex, then it would be a very kind gesture to come pick me up from school. I sighed dreamily at the whole thought of it all.

"You like John don't you?" I turned my head in the direction of Georges voice. His thick eyebrows were scrunched together. He was pissed at something. Thats what he did when he was angry.

"Of course I do! He seems like a nice person!" I said. My cheeks turned a bit red at the mention of Johns name. God I'm so naive.

"Ye know what I mean Ruth." George growled. Paul was now watching us with great interest.

"Do I?"

"Don't pull that shit on me. Do ye like him or not?!" George asked angrily. I began to blush harder and harder.

"It's not your business!" I exclaimed. George could pull these scenes that would just make me so angry at times.

"I want to know." he said snobbishly.

"George!"

"You do don't you!" Paul said looking at me.

"Well?" George asked.

"Ok! Fine! Yes I do!" I said loudly. Some people on the bus gave us looks.

"I thought so." George said angrily. He pulled himself up and stomped down the aisle and down the stairs.

"George!" I called "George don't be like this!"

"He really likes you ye know." Paul said calmly. Paul was probably dying to go and tell someone. He was such a little gossip.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I think he's just worried he's gonna be replaced by another big or something." I said. That seemed like the only logic answer to Georges behaviour. He liked to be the dominant of us two. Probably because he grew up thinking he was supposed to be in charge being the oldest and the boy. It might also have to do with how John and Paul bossed him around, leaving him to be the little sheep out of the three. Plus I, being narcissus, thought I was the leader myself. And he sure as hell didn't like me. There was no way at all!

"No, Ruth, I mean George really likes ye. He's told me hundreds of times." Paul said.

Well that changes things.

**A/N-Sorry there was a little break there between updates. A serious case of writers block had me out of it for a bit. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Please keep writing reviews! And if you have anything you wanna say to me or about the story! Please PM me! I don't bite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm hoping that the next one is going to be longer and more dramatic! I also should apologize for any spelling errors or historical inaccuracies that have happened at all! Please review and stuff! Thanks! -Trudy**

"George! George wait!" I called from the bus steps. George was already halfway down the street, and was ignoring me. I jumped off the bus and dashed down the street after him. I was in my clunky school shoes, and had my school books in my arms, which meant I couldn't move as quickly as I'd like to. I suddenly felt a pain of guilt wash over me, and yelled out his name again because of it. He just kept on walking. I shifted my books under my arm, and managed to pick up the speed a bit. I was just about to grab Georges arm, when I tripped on my feet and went sprawling on the ground. My books went all over the sidewalk, and bloody hell, so was I. George briefly looked over his shoulder, glared at me for a minute, before turning around and picking up my books. I stood up and looked at him.

"Now George, wait a minute, just listen for a sec…" I said as he pushed them out in front of me. His eyes met mine, and the anger in his eyes was unbearable. I couldn't continue my sentence. His eyes just dug this hole into me that made me feel like a piece of shit. I felt awful, and I almost wanted to cry. "George don't get angry." I whispered. My voice shakes a bit at the end as I said this. He didn't do anything. Just handed me the books, looked at me angrily, and stormed off, leaving me standing on the sidewalk alone.

Later that night, I silently cried into my pillow with the fear that I had lost my best friend. In the room beside me, George strummed his guitar so hard, that with a twang, a string broke off his guitar. By the sounds of it, he hurt himself by it as well, because all I could hear was him cursing. He stomped angrily around his room, slamming drawers, and throwing thongs around. The usual quiet George night time noises were suddenly loud, and destructive. AFter all this slamming around, I could hear the sound of him flopping on his bed. Our beds were both up against the same wall, and since the walls were so thin, I could hear him say

"Fuck Ruth anyway." which started me on a fresh round of tears and silent sobs.

_1 month later_

"Heads or tails." John asked. He waved a shiny coin in my face.

"Yer really not that bored are ya?" I asked with a smile.

"I am, I hate bus rides out to yer end of town." he said. "So heads or tails."

"Um, tails."

"Tails for the little lady." he said. He flipped the coin, and placed it on the back of his palm. "Alright. What's the prize then." he asked.

"I dunno, your game."

"Snobby today are we?"

"Oh shut up you!" I exclaimed poking him. "You didn't have to sit with me."

"Aye, but then I'd be lonely." he said. "Erm, how about whoever looses has to sing."

"Jeez, I hope I win then." I said with a laugh.

"Well ye did. What should I sing?" he asked.

"Wait, yer singin here?!"

"Course!" he exclaimed. I giggled.

"No John please!" he ignored me and started to sing 'Johnny B Goode'. Luckily I covered his mouth before he got very far in, and we collapsed into fits of giggles in the seats.

John had been walking be home from the school almost every day for the past month. He'd walk me to the bus stop, and then sit on the bus with me, before he'd go to Paul's or something. John and I had become very good friends. I found it easy to talk to him, and had told him some things that I hadn't even told George before. I hadn't told Mum that I was hanging around with him, because I'm sure she would disapprove of me hanging around a 19 year old teddy boy. John and I walked around to places together, we went and saw one of Elvis's films together, we went to a gig at The Cavern Club together, John just took me where ever he went. He had told me that it made him look good that he had a non teddy girl with him. I figured that was Johns way of telling me he liked my company. But hell, I could be wrong.

And then there was George…

"Root, do ya think I could give that girl a pull?" John asked pointing at a girl on the seat beside us.

"John, do I look like Paul or George?!" John raised his eyebrows at me.

"Theres a name I haven't heard in a bit." he said looking back at the girl.

The truth was, I missed George more then I dare say. I missed talking to him, I missed walking with him, I missed being able to see him all the time, I missed his eating obsession, I missed his beautiful brown eyes that…. man you could loose yourself in those if you weren't careful. I suddenly stopped my thoughts. Since when had I ever remotely found anything attractive about George?!

"Y'know Root. You really should try and fix things with Georgie. He's been cranky as hell for the past month, it's driving us bloody nuts."

"He's the one that's pissed!" I exclaimed avoiding Johns eyes.

"George 'as sensitive feelings luv. If ye hurt em…." I glared at John.

"George is stubborn. He's not going to want to fix things." I snapped.

"Sorry. I'm not. Just want this all to end." I said with a sigh.

"Then end it." John said simply.

"Ruth! I haven't seen you in a while! Come in dear!" Mrs Harrison exclaimed rushing me inside the front door. "Well how are you?!"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Oh, alright. I'm a bit worried about Georgie though. He's been acting weird lately. Would you like to see him? He's in his room." Mrs Harrison said while taking my coat.

"If you don't mind, I would like to." I said. She smiled at me.

"Well help yourself. You know the way. Talk some sense into him." she said before going back into the kitchen. I paused for a second, before slowly climbing the Harrison's whitewashed stairs. The hallway creaked as I made my way to Georges room. I didn't hear his guitar, which was a good sign. He couldn't drown me out with his playing. I knocked softly on the door, waiting for him to open the door.

"Come in." I heard him say. I opened the door and it opened with a squeak. George was sitting on his bed doing homework (by the looks of it at least) and his hair was all askew. He looked up and glared at me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi." he said. I looked at my feet and back at him. His eyes were burning thousands of holes into me.

"Look George, I'm really sorry about everything." I said. He just glared at me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss talking to you, I miss being with you, I… I just miss you in general." I had said the last bit so quietly, I almost didn't hear myself. I bit my lip and nervously stepped towards him slowly. "George, I know how you feel about me. And before you get all angry and moody about me not liking ye." I sat beside him on his bed. "Could ye let me sort out my feelings first?" I asked. He looked at me, then out the window, then back at me again.

"Yes. I think I could." I smiled at him, and his face broke out into a big goofy grin. I eased back onto the wall with him, and was lightly leaning against George, when I realized I was going to have to choose between John and George. Fuck.

_Ruth was leaning against me. Her brown hair was tickling my neck, and I could smell the faint smell of her shampoo. Ruth had used the same shampoo for years, and I loved it. When we were about 7 and 8, and still allowed to have sleep overs, I had the most fondest fascination with her hair. It was several shades longer then mine, and was very soft. She drove me mad back then. Ruth was my first kiddy crush, and until a few months ago, I hadn't thought of her as anything then my best friend. But then I saw her one day, and I don't know what it was. Maybe it was her hair, or possibly she had put on eyeliner that day, I don't know. But the first thing I thought when I saw her was that she was the most stunning and fantastic girl in the entire world. She suddenly wasn't like my little sister, she was a love interest._

_Ruth shifted and placed her head on my shoulder. We had just started working on my history homework. The last thing I cared about on a daily basis was school work, and with Ruth's head on my shoulder, I couldn't concentrate on what my textbook was telling me. Because as she was explaining something to me about Henry the eighth, I suddenly remembered. _

_For the past month I had been flaming mad at Ruth. I remember the first night I had heard her crying on the over side of the wall, and I had been so angry I had purposely cursed her, just to hurt her more. The painful thing for me was I knew she had some sort of a crush on John, and that really rubbed me the wrong the way. I was quite possessive of her. I admit that. I didn't mean to be, but I couldn't help it. But, since I was so mad at her, I had begun to talk to someone else about the things that Ruth and I usually talked about. Someone else who reminded me of Ruth, and could carry the same sort of conversations as her. Actually, I had begun to have feelings for this person. In fact, I had actually kissed this person. With Ruth sorting out her feelings, I was suddenly going to have to choose between Ruth and her. _


	9. Chapter 9

Night time is dead quiet where we live. Theres no cars on our street, and usually only two come down it per night. So there's no lights flashing into the windows.

We can still hear somethings, like if theres a dog or a cat wanting to get into its owners house. Its so quiet, that in the summer time, I can sometimes hear Mr Fergus snoring, and he lives on the other side of the street! But thats why I can hear George mumbling in his sleep in the room next to me.

Every so often he'll turn over in his bed and shut up. But then he'll start mumbling again. He does it frequently, and it drives me nuts. Because he doesn't do it just once. He'll do it for several minutes, stop for maybe ten, and just when you're about to fall asleep again, he'll start up again. I think for a brief minute about sitting with George on his bed the other day (how he got all tense when I leaned on him just cracked me up), and then I think of John.

But then I quickly have to abort from that and force myself to think about George again. I am not going to think about John. Not today at least. Not after what he did to me today.

Earlier

"Are you meeting John after school today again? Nicole asked as I placed my books in my locker.

"I think so, usually he's outside." I said. She leaned on the locker beside mine.

"Do you like him?" she asked with a smile. I paused and gave her a glance. "Do you?" she persisted.

"I dunno." I said with a sigh. "I don't really think I'm his type."

"Root!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "Root, all of us have had boyfriends except you!"

"So?!" I said with a bit of anger.

"Ruth, you're the prettiest girl I know." she said sweetly,

"Nicole, please don't give me that shit." she ignored me.

"If ye ask me, I think all the boys were to scared to come up to ya. Probably cause of George." she said. I closed my locker and sighed. "Look Root, this is the first time you've ever liked a guy that George approves of! George would've done something now if he didn't like it!"

"He has. He's pulling a classic George move and making me choose." I said slowly walking down the hall with her.

"Whaddya mean?"

"He's making me pick either him or John." she gasped.

"Root! Thats like something out of a romance novel!"

"Nicole!" I exclaimed with annoyance.

"Sorry." she said. "Do ye know who I think you should pick?" she asked.

"No. Because I know what you'll say. You'll say George, just like everyone else."

"Fine. But don't leave 'em hangin luv! They're not gonna wait forever!" she said. We reached the front door and came onto the steps. I looked around for John as I came down them, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe he's ill." Nicole suggested.

"Probably, he was drinkin last night." I said. John had told me yesterday afternoon he was planning to go out on the town and get hammered. God knows why. It was a Wednesday after all.

"Well, I'll see you later then!" she said. I gave her a little wave, and we went in the opposite directions. I went towards the bus, and she towards the nice posh houses several blocks over.

Luckily, today it wasn't raining, but the sky was a dark shade of grey, which probably meant it was going to rain. I'm not one of those people that likes the rain, and I planned to move some place that never poured buckets. Of course that would have to mean getting a good job, or marrying rich. Neither of which I was probably ever going to get.

As I got closer to the bus stop, I noticed Johns familiar figure waiting for me. He was wearing a long black coat, and his Buddy Holly glasses. God knows why, I mean, he hated his glasses. I gripped my school books a little bit harder, and walked a bit faster towards him.

"John!" I called out. He turned around and faced me. He smiled a bit and waved at me. I finally caught up to him and smiled at him. "Hello there!"

"Hi." he said a bit awkwardly. I made a face and laughed.

"You turning into a George or something?!" I joked. He wrung his hands together and stared at them.

"No Ruth. I um…. can't see you today. Just came to tell ya." he said glancing up at me. My stomach churned and I felt something bad was going to happen. Thats why my smile began to fade.

"Oh… well then you'll just have to make it up tomorrow then." I said quietly.

"Fraid not luv." he said kindly. He was being nicer than usual. Something was up….

"John, whats wrong?" I asked.

"I um… I got meself a girl." he said. My smile was completely gone now, and I just stared at him. I had never even begin to think about this moment. I was stupid and naive to think that he would have feelings for me. Sure he liked me as a friend obviously, but he was never going to love me. And thats what I had been hoping for. I smiled at him.

"Oh well thats fantastic!" I said as happily as I could. "I can't wait to meet her." he looked up at me and our eyes locked. But it wasn't in the romantically way. It was like that thing in Danny's comic book, telepathy or something?

But thats what it was.

It was like John was telling me with his eyes that he knew I had liked him all along. That he was sorry my feelings were being walked on. At least thats what I was getting. I was probably just lying to myself to feel better.

"Um well, I'm sure you'll meet her soon." he said. I looked at my feet. "Ruth, you were to young for me. I'm sorry." he muttered. I quickly raised my head to say something back, tell him that either I didn't like him like that (aka lie), or tell him age doesn't matter (aka be desperate).

But he spoke before I could say anything to make the situation worse.

"I gotta go. Root. I'll see ya round!" he said. I glared at him. Not able to say anything. Nothing at all. I just watched blankly as he ran down the street, and crossed it.

Whenever George was really upset about anything, he would become angry. Usually, or at least I thought, it was so he could hide his actual feelings from others, and himself.

I guess that had rubbed off on me, because suddenly, I was angry at John. And it was the most I had ever been angry at someone.

I woke up happily. The sun was shining through my window, I could hear the sounds of children laughing, Mum was downstairs cooking, Dad was watching TV, I actually had to smile to myself about how happy it all seemed. And then I remembered what had happened yesterday and cringed. It turns out I'm not good at holding grudges like George. I was no longer mad at John, I was slightly depressed about him.

I sighed and pushed the covers off of me, placing my feet on the floor. I rubbed my eyes, and ran my fingers through my hair. I then stood up and dragged my feet out the door and downstairs. I slumped down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"Morning Ruth." Mum said.

"Morning." I mumbled sleepily.

"Eggs?" she asked holding up a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Yes please." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. She scooped some onto the plate.

"Bacon too?"

"Please." I said. She placed the plate in front of me. And smiled.

"Orange juice? It's very fresh!" she said holding up a jug of orange juice.

Orange juice was pretty expensive to have all the time. We only got it once or twice a year, and when we did it, was during a holiday. Mum wouldn't just buy some out of the blue.

"Mum, whats goin on? We never have orange juice." I said quietly. She sighed and came over to the table.

"I thought you looked down yesterday, so I thought I could cheer you up by making you a nice breakfast." she said. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I smiled.

"Mum! Thats so kind of you!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I love ya." I said before giving her a kiss.

"Oh! And I got you your dress for Harrys wedding. Would you like to see it?" Mum asked. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Of course." I said. She smiled and jumped up excitedly.

"I got it yesterday. I think you'll love it!" she exclaimed. She quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen and pulled a white box from one of the cupboards. "Louise helped me pick it out. We thought you would like it. It's very simple, but still." she handed me the box. I wiped the bacon grease on my nightgown (which caused a joking groan from my mother) before I lifted the top off. I gasped when I saw it.

"Oh Mum, oh Mum its beautiful!" I exclaimed. I pulled it out of the box and held it up to myself. It was a dark orange dress, with a ribbon sash that was several shades lighter around the waist. It was very plain and ordinary, but I was instantly in love with it. "Mum! I love it! You shouldn't of got it! I could of easily worn my Sunday dress!" I said.

"Ruth it's not nice enough for a wedding! Are you nuts!" she exclaimed. "Now go upstairs and put it on so I can see if it needs any hemming." she said. I nodded and ran upstairs, threw off my nightie, and quickly (but carefully) put on the dress. I instantly smiled when it fit almost perfectly. I came back downstairs (feeling a bit like Scarlett Ohara with such a nice dress on) and strutted jokingly into the kitchen.

"Call the chauffeur, I'm late for my movie shoot!" I said in a American accent. I twirled around in the dress for my mother and stopped in front of her.

Thats when I noticed my mother, wasn't my mother. George was standing in front of me, holding a bowl, milk in mid pour. He was glaring at me.

"George! What are ye doin here?!" I asked. He blankly looked at me and just blinked. "Georgie?"

"Cereal… none… here… your Mum…." he stuttered. I gave him a look. He set down his bowl.

"George… are you ok?" I asked with a smile. I walked over to him and felt his forehead before giving his cheek a soft pinch. "You never ever put down your food unless you're sick!"

"Ruth… you're beautiful!" he breathed gently.

George had complimented me before. He had called me smart, funny, pretty, all of that stuff. Usually, I just shoved it off and would give him a light hit or something. Not today. No, this time I turned bright red and looked at my feet. I couldn't bare to look into his soft brown eyes and… I looked up, despite my brain screaming at me not to…

And I allowed myself to look into Georges eyes. His big, brown, caring eyes. The eyes that were the same as they had always been. The ones I had never thought at all about. The ones that I had looked into without a fear of blushing into. The ones I had now fallen heavily in love with.

I stepped a tiny foot closer to George, pushed the hair in his eyes away, (he hadn't greased it up yet), and inched my face towards his. I have no idea why I was going to kiss him, I just had this feeling in me that I needed to do it. That must sound so cliche, but its the truth.

Georges face got closer and closer, I closed my eyes, and waited for him to do the rest. I had never kissed anyone, and I know George had. And he did take over.

I felt his breath on my lips, the flushing of his cheeks, the tip of his nose touched my face. I just began to feel the very tip of his lips, when I heard Mums footsteps coming down the hall. I gently pushed past George and retreated to the kitchen table.

"Well I found some pins and…. Oh hello George! I'm guessing you're out of cereal again." Mum said cheerfully. George just nodded. His face and ears were bright red. He looked nervously towards me and I smiled at him.

"Yes ma'am. Also yer bacon's very good today!" he said with a chuckle. Mum and I looked at my plate, which had two pieces of bacon before, and now only had one.

"George!" I exclaimed. "How could you!" I said with a laugh. Mum just shook her head and began to fuss over my dress. But as she did so, George and I just silently gave each other awkward looks from across the room. Another first.

**A/N- Well, thats another cliff hanger eh? Maybe not? I dunno. Well I'm sorry I haven't been writing more often... but its that wonderful time of the year... the final countdown to exams. So I am just drowning in homework, and not being able to update as much. So I apologize! But enjoy this chappy, and I hope to have more up sometime or another, so keep on reading! :) -Trudy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Alright. So before I start this chapter, I just want to inform you that there WILL be some historical inaccuracies. I know that at Harry Harrison's wedding, it was not in 1959, and I know George, Paul, and John were the musical entertainment. But, for the drama of it all, I did a switcheroo and kinda cut it out (oops). So I'm just letting you know, so no one gets flustered from it. **

"Ruth, do something with your hair! We're going to a wedding for heavens sake!" Mum exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. She was ironing Danny's shirt, while Danny sat on the counter beside her.

"Mum! I dunno what to do! You know I'm incapable of these things." I said as I headed towards the fridge. Mum and Mrs Harrison had been cooking and working like mad for this wedding, and naturally, Louise and I had been sucked into it to help. My fingers were still raw from cutting up vegetables and washing all the dishes for the food.

"Ruth, the last thing I need is you being saucy right now." Mum said.

"Saucy, saucy, saucy, saucy." Danny repeated. I rolled my eyes. Danny liked to repeat words a lot as well, and usually it drove the family nuts.

"Well you could just put it up in a bun or somethin….. Ruth your dress!" Mum exclaimed. She quickly pulled me away from the fridge.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The last thing I need is for yer dress to have a food stain on it!" she yelled angrily.

"Mum c'mon, I'm not gonna get any food on it…. oh my god! Dannys shirt!" I exclaimed. Mum whirled around at the sight I was pointing at.

But it was too late.

Danny's shirt had a massive brown spot in the middle of his shirt.

"Oh sh…. shoot!" Mum exclaimed. I looked at Danny who was trying to hold in his laughter. He looked at me and I sent him a look. "Well Danny, looks like you'll just have to wear you're jacket the whole time!" Mum exclaimed.

"Mum!" Danny protested.

"Mum, doesn't he 'ave another shirt?" I asked. It could possibly get pretty hot in the reception room, which meant Danny would either be cranky, pesky, annoying, or all three.

"Not one that has dirt stains all over it! He'll have to wear this one. Anyhow, we have to go. Louise will be waiting. William! Come help me with the food!" Mum called as she walked over to the kitchen entrance.

Danny in the meantime had buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his jacket.

"Bloody hell! You can still see the burn stain!" Danny said. I shot him a look.

"Watch yer mouth around Mum ya git!" I snapped. Mum, too busy to take a second look at Danny's shirt, was already heading out the kitchen with trays of food.

"Well come ead then. Grab a tray." I said to Danny handing him a tray.

We didn't see the Harrison's until we arrived at the church, and that was when the ceremony was about to start. Mum was going to sit near the back, and allow the Harrison's family sit near the front. Well Mrs Harrison put her foot down, and literally ordered my family to sit with them. So I grabbed the spot beside George, and pulled Danny beside me so that I could make sure he behaved.

"Can't believe Harry's gettin married." George said.

"Aye. The first of the Hariswan's gets married." I said with a smile. That one of the names John made up for Georges last name. I said it without thinking about John at first, and then it sent a little pain to me. I still hadn't exactly gotten over that whole thing yet. I looked at George, who was looking at me thoughtfully.

"Thats something John would say." he said. As far as I knew, George was almost oblivious to what had happened. "He was talkin bout ya the other day. Said he felt bad for what he did."

"He did?!" I asked. George shrugged.

"Yea, but then he mentioned how much he was in love with Cyn. Did he find out ye liked 'im?" he asked.

"No, well, I think he guessed it. Is this Cyn his girlfriend?" I asked. George nodded. But just as I was about to let out a heavy sigh, the organ started to play signalling the beginning of the wedding. Everyone stood up as the bride was walked down the aisle. The girl, who's name was Irene I think, was stunningly beautiful. She had hair the colour of gold, and the perfect figure as well. I had never met her, and I didn't really know Harry that well, so it was kinda awkward sitting in the second row with their actual family members, and I spent the entire wedding silently wishing I was half as beautiful as the bride. Halfway through the ceremony, I could feel the warmth of Georges hand beside mine.

And I don't know what came over me, but I lightly placed mine on top of his, and gently ran my finger over his soft knuckles. I suddenly felt his eyes on my face, and blushed like crazy….

But our hands remained like that until the ceremony was over.

I quietly ate the soup Mum had made two days again, while silently watch George (who was talking to Peter) as he sat at the table across from us.

"Ruth! Stop staring!" Mum whispered sternly. I let out a quiet, angry, huff, and forced my eyes to look anywhere but at George's face.

God damned George and his angelic face. How had I not noticed before?! Then again, by before I mean when George was just my best friend. Very skinny, despite his eating habits, shy around most people, kindhearted most of the time, a little moody sometimes, clever, and funny.

Now, he was all of that, but there was more to him now. He was adoring, caring, sweet, and handsome as heck.

My mind was scrambled.

I had a crush on my best friend, yet had one on his friend as well.

"Hello there Ruth." I looked to my side to see Peter standing beside me. Peter was nice and all, but he wasn't George.

"Hi Pete." I said.

"So Ruth. Care for a dance?" he asked sticking out his hand. I looked at the dance floor to see several couples already dancing. I must've been too preoccupied with my dinner to notice. Oh yea, and George's face was pretty distracting as well.

"Uhm sure. Why not." I said. I looked over to George, who was no longer shoving food in his face at the table, but talking to some old lady. He looked slightly awkward (well more then usual), which made me guess it was an old aunty or something.

Pete smiled at me as I wiped my fingers on a napkin, quickly dabbed my lips, before taking his hand and he led me to the dance floor. It wasn't a very big one, and most of the music they were playing was meant to please all the relatives I think, because it was pretty awful. That also would explain why there were hardly any kids dancing.

We began dancing, though I imagine it looked pretty weird because Pete kept stepping on my toes.

"Jeez you dance like your brother." I said. "How are your parents such great dancers, and you two stink?" I joked. Mr and Mrs Harrison were very well known for their dancing. They had been part of some ballroom dancing place for years now, and boy could they move! George and I used to call them the next Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Years ago they had gotten Mum into it, but when Dad never caught on, she stopped going.

"Lord, you have something to say about everything dontchya." Pete said. I scrunched my eyebrows together and frowned a bit.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dear, just keep dancing." he said with a smile. We kind of danced for a few moment in silence, which was incredibly awkward.

"So Pete. Gotta girl?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Why you interested?"

"Um…no." I said. He looked at me.

"Ye sure? Ye seem to got somethin for the Harrison boys." he said. Pete's hand moved from my waist to the rump of my ass. My eyes bulged out and I cringed. Peter wasn't creepy or anything, but I still didn't want his hand drifting down into those places. No mans hands at that.

I was beginning to push him away, when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Ok Pete, thats enough." George said separating the two of us. I let out a sigh of relief. Peter stumbled off a bit, and it suddenly struck me that he must have been drunk. George turned to me and my face burnt up.

"I… I didn't realize he was drunk." I said.

"Don't worry luv. He holds his booze well." George said.

"Right." I said dryly.

He looked at me and a very light smile appeared on his face. "Will ye dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure Georgie." I said. He smiled and placed his hand on my waist, sending a few shivers through me. His hand collapsed over mine and the tips of his calloused fingers over my knuckles.

As if it were a movie or something, a slow song came on just as we began to dance. I gasped when I noticed which one it was.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, and let go of my hand briefly to tap my nose.

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

George moved in closer to me, and moving both of his hands so they were around my waist. I could feel his shallow breathing on my collarbone, and his eyes glanced at me, then back at the floor, then back to me. The music began to become just a muddled sound as George and I swayed, but I could still hear Elvis's voice...

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

"You didn't step on me feet much." I said in a smile as the song ended. But George just smiled and nodded. He looked shyly at his feet, before muttering something about the bathroom and dashing away. I sighed and rubbed my one arm. "Bloody hell George Harrison. Yer such a girl." I muttered.

As the wedding slowly began to die down, Mum and Mrs Harrison were already packing up the food and giving away the leftovers. Knowing that if I was seen, I would be ordered to help, and snuck out to the front foyer of the hall. Lots of people were beginning to leave, and it was a bit crowded. I was just about to look for George, when Louise got hold of me.

"Ah Ruth, sneakin away eh? Don't blame ya." she said.

"Ugh I hate that stuff! I always get dragged into it." I said.

"Well I meant to ask ye, I mean, I normally don't do this but, did you and George break up or somethin?" she asked. Despite the fact that her face was full of concern, I couldn't help but laugh. Louise gave me a look.

"We weren't ever datin. He's just being George, which means moody."

"Ye had me fooled. Oh well. Try and cheer 'im up 'kay? His brother just for married." she said giving me a wave. I watched her disappear down the hallway, and saw George going out one of the side doors of the foyer. I quickly made my way through the small crowd, (bumping into people, picking up a grumpy old mans hat I had knocked down, and waiting for a old lady to go by along the way) before pushing through this door, and stumbled out into an alleyway.

"Fuckin 'ell!" I looked to see George waving his one hand like mad. "Scared the shit outta me!" he exclaimed. George turned around smiled a bit. "Burnt me thumb." he said holding up his thumb to my face. There was a small red mark on it.

"With what?" I asked. George held up a match. It was from one of the matchboxes you would usually get at a wedding, the ones people put on tables and stuff. "Well m'sorry I caused ya to burn yerself." I said. George shrugged and put the cig he had been lighting, and matchbox in his pocket.

"S'alright. Didn't really need a smoke anyhow." he said. George looked at me, and was suddenly taking off his jacket. "Bloody hell Ruth, its almost 10 degrees out and yer out here with no sleeves!" he said.

"No George I'm fine." I said. He handed me his jacket. "No I'm fine, I'm not that cold." I said pushing it away. George rolled his eyes and continued to hold it up. "George!" I whined.

"Ruth!" he mimicked. I sighed and grabbed the jacket. I slid my arms into it. It was obviously a bit too big for me, but George was so scrawny that it wasn't too bad.

"Thank you anyhow. Your very sweet." I said kissing his cheek. George just shrugged again. "Could strip for ye and you'd just shrug." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said. His eyebrows scrunched together, but quickly relaxed. "So. That was a nice wedding." I said. George nodded. "The bride was pretty." George nodded. "So was the groom." I teased.

"Aye! Now yer goin a bit to far!" George chuckled.

"Well stop actin like a bloody bobble head and maybe I won't." I said with a smile.

"You being cheeky now!" George exclaimed. He tapped my nose, then dug his fingers into ribs. I squealed and bent down to get away from him.

"Bugger off you!" I exclaimed. I stood back up and George stood right in front of me. His big dark brown eyes were staring at me, and I felt my stomach begin to flip. I wanted to run away or something, which I was about to do, when Georges hand slithered onto my waist. Why he had only one there, I didn't know. But it was still enough to send me into an internal panic. George was going to kiss me, and my mind was suddenly racing.

Did I like George in _that _ enough?

Did I still have feelings for John?

Did I want to kiss George?

Would this destroy our friendship even more?

My mind could stop racing through all of these decisions. I wanted to leave. I wanted to run away to my room or something. I was scared.

But then George thrust his lips onto mine, and I literally _lost it. _I stopped thinking, well, mostly. I stopped breathing. I stopped moving. For a split second I thought that I had just had a heart attack and was actually dead.

It was that good.

That fantastic.

And I no longer felt afraid, and the craving to run away was gone. It was just replaced with this feeling to be near George, which was very incredibly strong.

And thats when I knew.

That despite John's wit, smarts, and wild personality,

George's quiet, sweet, and genuine one, was worth more to me.

_The cold air ripped through my jacket, causing my teeth to shatter like mad. Mum had asked me to get some groceries, saying as the wedding had caused the fridge to go empty. Mum was too tired, which I can understand, she ran her feet off at the bloody wedding last night. _

_The November wind kept ripping through my jacket, and I decided it probably would be best to do the darn thing up all the way. I could faintly smell Ruth's perfume, but the stench of the cig I had smoked on the way home last night clung to the jacket. _

_But still, that one whiff of Ruths perfume caused me to think about her. And boy did I think! I was lost in the depths of my mind, thinking heavily of Ruth, and Ruth only._

_I hadn't even been going for very long, when I got onto the main road, and literally ran into Sam._

_The exact person I didn't want to run into right now. Sam smiled at me, and grabbed my arm. _

_"Hi Georgie!'_

_"Erm, hi." I said looking at my feet. I didn't want to make eye contact with her._

_"I haven't seen you in a bit! How are things?" she asked. Her hand dropped to her side._

_"Good." I muttered. _

_"You feelin ok?" she asked. She took off her glove and reached to touch my forehead. I ducked so she couldn't touch me. Sam hadn't seen my facial expression, and thought I was goofing around. She reached out and was tickling my sides. _

_"Sam stop." I said. _

_"Awww are we grouchy today?" she said make her lips pouty. I frowned and looked at her. Sam had never acted like a ditz until after I kissed her a while ago. She suddenly thought we were a couple or something. _

_I was angry enough at Ruth at the time to not care that much, but now…. well things are different._

_"Sam, we um… we kinda can't keep doing this." I said. She looked at me blankly. Her smile had faded, and her shoulders fell._

_"What…" she murmured. _

_"Well Sam… um… I dunno if I like ye in… ye know _that _way." I said looking at my feet. _

_"It's because of Ruth innit?" she mumbled. I looked at her shyly, and nodded. "I figured. Ever since you guys made up, I never see ye as much." she said. She stuck her hands in her pockets and sighed. "Ruth's very lucky." she said. I just shrugged. She nodded at me and turned away. _

_I watched her tall figure continue to slump down the street I had come. I felt bad and called out "M'sorry Sam!" _

_Sam turned around and looked at me. She didn't say anything at first, but then she shrugged, smiled a bit, and said "Theres not enough George Harrison's in the world."_


End file.
